Keeping The Hope
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Sam is a normal girl in a world of Walkers, The Governor, and Finding Love. Little does she know that pretending to be a boy has it's advantages and disadvantages. Follow the same Characters of Finding Hope as they travel with a new adventrure, gaining some new friends along the way. (SEQUAL TO FINDING HOPE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

Life in turmoil is not what you would expect.

I didn't expect for the world to go to chaos.

I didn't think that life would turn out how it did, but it did.

I heard a broadcast about a possible cure, and was on my way to Washington.

I was always on the run.

I had always had things go south in every group, and always left the groups, or groups left me.

I just didn't trust anyone anymore.

I was walking for what seemed like hours.

I didn't think that I could go anymore.

I had no more water or food and the dead were following me.

I fell to the ground with a thud, ready to give up.

As I lay on the ground, I actually took a moment to look at the sky it was beautiful.

It was bright blue with gray clouds.

Wait, gray?

That meant there was a fire nearby, and maybe people.

I forced myself to get up and follow the direction of the clouds.

I found myself coming towards a makeshift wall.

I saw two guards standing on the wall.

"You there! Stop!" they yelled.

I did, and I dropped to the ground in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed.

I slowly sat up and looked around.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Said a voice.

I turned and looked in the direction of the voice.

It was a man with brown hair and a brown eye.

The other eye was covered with an eyepatch.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked.

The man sighed.

"Relax boy!" he said.

I stopped.

He thought I was a boy?

My hair had been cut short, but had been burned from accidents here and there.

I had bound my chest to keep it from hurting from constant breaking braw.

I guess that is why he thought I was a boy.

I just hoped he didn't have a thing for little boys.

I decided to go along with it, for my own safety.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Sam." I said.

It wasn't a lie.

My name was Samantha, so technically it wasn't a lie.

"Well Sam, I'm who they call the Governor. And this here is Woodbury." He said.

I gulped.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

The man smiled.

"This is a safe haven. We have rules, and if you don't like those rules, you will be punished or ex-communicated to the outside world." He said.

I nodded.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

The Governor smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking dead.**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

I was sitting in a cell.

I had pissed the Governor off and now I was in a cell.

I was assigned to his run team.

We made runs, and one of the guys got left behind.

I went back to get him, to see what was left of him.

The group had been picked off, one by one.

I was the only one left.

When I got back with nothing.

The Governor spoke to me.

"I have a way you can make it up to me, Sam!" he said.

He brought me to a small room and opened the door.

There was a walker chained to the wall.

"Why do you have a walker chained up?" I asked.

"This is not just a walker." He said.

"She is Mrs. Thompson." He said.

I looked at the Governor like he was crazy.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

The Governor smiled.

"Talk to her and keep her company." He said.

I gaped at him.

"They are dead, they can't hear us. That is no longer Mrs. Thompson." I said.

The Governor sighed.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I refuse to think that they can come back from this. Once you are a walker, you are no longer human, or what you once were, you are gone." I said.

The Governor sighed.

"I thought you were special Sam. I took you under my wing, and this is the thanks I get?" he asked.

I didn't like where this was going, and started to back up slowly towards the open door.

"Don't move!" said the Governor.

I sighed and stopped moving.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty years old." I said.

The Governor studied me.

"That's not possible. You look like you are in your young teens. If you were a twenty year old man, then you would at least have some facial hair." He said.

I sighed.

"I shaved?" I said.

The Governor laughed.

"A real man would not stand up for himself so quickly." He said.

"You are going to do this to get back into my good graces, and if you don't, well you don't want to know what comes next." He said.

I stood my ground.

"No!" I said.

That is how I got into a cell.

I had been here two days now.

Suddenly, the door opened and an Asian man was thrown into my cell.

"Hey, I didn't order a roommate, food yes, roommate no!" I shouted.

Merle grunted at me as he walked away.

"Have fun boys!" he said in a mocking manner, as he walked away.

The man looked to have been beaten up really bad.

He groaned and slowly sat up.

He then turned to me.

"Hey." He said.

I waved.

"Hi, I'm Sam." I said.

The man nodded.

"I'm Glenn." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead!**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

Glenn got up off the ground and started walking around.

"That monster killer her." He said.

I sighed.

"Who?" he asked.

Glenn turned to me.

"You are still a young boy, I would not want to hurt you with this knowledge." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, hello? I'm in a cell!" I said.

Glenn stopped.

"Why are you in a cell?" He asked

I relayed the information of what had happened to me, leaving out the part of me being a woman.

Glenn nodded.

"He killed my wife Maggie a couple of months ago." He said.

I gasped.

"I'm so sorry." I said and put my hand on his arm.

Glenn gave me a look of discomfort, and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"We have to get out of here." Said Glenn

I sighed.

"I have nowhere to go." I said.

Glenn sighed.

"Would you rather rot in here and die, or be in the open woods and risk living?" he asked.

"What is living anymore?" I asked.

Glenn nodded.

"I hear you, but we can't give up hope. Rick and the gang will find us and free us." He said.

"Who's Rick?" I asked.

Glenn sighed.

"He's the leader of my small group." He said.

"We were in a prison, and the Governor overtook it. I don't think there is anything left, but I was captured and thrown in here." He said.

Suddenly, the door opened.

No one came around.

There was a thud, and the horrid sound of walkers.

"He wouldn't? Would he?" I asked.

Glenn sighed.

"Yes, he would." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead.**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

I looked to Glenn who kicked the walkers as they piled in.

Neither of us had any weapons on us.

We kicked and shoved and made it to the door, and Glenn quickly closed the door.

We were now in a hall, and there were no walkers around.

"This is too weird." I said.

Glenn nodded.

"Follow me." He said.

He reached his hand out to me, and I took it.

I couldn't help a blush creep up in my skin, his hands made me get butterflies.

"Obviously, something happened that isn't good." He said.

I nodded and we continued to run down the hall.

We made it to the final door.

He looked at me and spoke.

"Now, Sam, whatever happens I want you to stay close to me, it's going to be ok." He said.

I nodded and we were off.

He opened the door and we walked out into the night sky to see that what once was Woodbury was no on fire.

Glenn pointed.

"There!" he said.

I looked to see a tall man with a beard.

"Is that Rick?" I asked.

Glenn nodded.

"Come on!" he said and grabbed my hand once again.

We reached the man named Rick who turned to us with a look of surprise.

"Glenn! Thought we lost you!" he said.

"Who's the boy?" he asked.

"This is Sam, he was in a cell with me for pissing off the Governor." He said.

Rick nodded.

"Let's get out of here. The Governor is dead, and Woodbury is no more. We best be going before more walkers overtake this place." He said.

We ran out of Woodbury to be joined by what I assumed was the rest of their group and headed out.

There were man named Tyreese, Daryl, Abraham, Carl, and Eugene.

"The rest of the group is waiting for us." He said.

Glenn nodded.

"Ok, let's go!" he said.

We ran for what seemed like an hour, and finally stopped.

We will camp here for the night, and continue to the rest of the group in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

The guys built a fire and I felt the need to pee.

I got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Rick.

"I'm going to pee!" I said.

"Take Glenn with you." He said.

I froze and looked at Glenn who in return gave Rick a look.

"Look, we just got out of Hell, we don't know what to expect. It's best to be safe than sorry. I'm not trying to be weird, we just need to be careful." Said Rick.

Glenn nodded and got up and dusted off his pants.

We walked into the woods, and Glenn turned to me.

"This should be a good spot." He said.

I Looked around and didn't see a spot for me.

"Nah, let's keep going." I said.

Glenn looked at me strange, but shook it off.

"OK?" He said.

We continued to walk till I saw a small stream.

It would be perfect to pee and wash up.

Glenn smiled.

"Nice!" he said.

We ran to the stream, and Glenn washed his face.

I saw a bush and ran behind it.

I watched as Glenn realized I was shy and gave me my space, but stayed close enough to protect me if anything came our way.

I had just finished pulling up my pants when I felt a pain in my side.

I realized that my binding was too tight.

I looked to see that Glenn was a little up the stream.

"I'm going to go in." he said.

My eyes bugged out as Glenn removed his shirt and pants and shoes.

He was going for his boxers, and I turned away till I heard a splash.

"What's wrong with you, get in!" he said.

I turned to see that Glenn was shoulders deep in the water and that the stream didn't have a current.

"Ok, but you have to turn around." I said.

"Why, are you shy?" asked Glenn in a mocking tone.

I nodded.

Glenn sighed.

"Ok, I'll turn around." He said.

He turned around and waited.

I quickly undid my clothes and binding, and jumped into the water.

I was swimming naked with another man.

It was so weird, but refreshing.

Glenn turned around and started to swim towards me.

I kept my distance and when he would get too close, I would swim a little away from him.

"What's wrong with you, why are you swimming away from me? I'm not going to hurt you Sam." He said.

Suddenly, a log came and hit into me.

It pulled me under.

I tried to go up, but the log was in my way.

I felt water go into my wind pipes, and I saw the log pass away from us.

I couldn't get up into the air.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed me and pulled me up to the surface.

"Are you ok?" asked Glenn in a panic.

I nodded as I coughed.

Glenn sighed.

"Good." He said.

He waited for me to stop coughing.

The water pushed me into him, and I felt my breasts collide with his chest.

Glenn's eyes went wide and he looked at me, almost studying me.

I knew he knew.

"You're a girl." He said.

I didn't say anything.

I knew the water covered me, but I covered my breast as well.

I nodded.

"Why did you hide it?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I didn't mean to, but I didn't want to get raped or hurt." I said.

"I thought it was safer." I replied.

"You have to tell Rick." He said.

"No, you can't." I said.

Glenn studied me for a moment.

He slowly swam up to me and studied me.

The water once again pushed into me, and I felt myself being pulled away, but Glenn grabbed me and pulled me to him.

He blushed when he realized he was naked and holding a naked woman to him.

My arms went around his neck as he held me.

Are eyes met, and suddenly, it was like fireworks were going off.

We kissed, and his hands traveled all over my body.

His hands made their way to my butt and grabbed it and pulled me to him.

I had never felt anything like this before.

I was a virgin, so I had never had the opportunity to do this.

Glenn studied me as we pulled away.

I looked into his eyes, and knew that I wanted it to be Glenn.

I didn't know why, I just did.

I swooped in and kissed him with a passion so great, I felt his legs tighten in the water.

Glenn kissed me back and pushed himself up against me.

I moaned into him.

I felt his resolve shatter and he swam us to shore, looking around to see if there was anyone, he pulled me to him on my back on the shore.

He placed himself over me, and kissed me.

He touched me in all the right places, and made me feel alive.

Suddenly, we were one.

I gasped as the pain hit but then faded away.

Glenn stopped and studied me.

I nodded at him to continue.

When we finished, Glenn rolled off me and next to me.

He pulled me to him and I placed my head on his chest.

"You were a virgin, I didn't know." He said.

I smiled.

"It's ok, it's not like I spout that knowledge out." I said.

We were quiet for a few moments.

"Why did you pretend to be a boy?" he asked.

"I was afraid of him." I said.

He knew who I was talking about.

The Governor.

"You can trust these guys." He said.

I sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready to." I said.

"Won't they be mad at me?" I asked.

Glenn sighed.

"I think they will understand, and get over it." He said.

I nodded into his chest.

I started to feel an ache in between my legs and let out a small moan.

Glenn noticed this and stood up.

He reached for me and pulled me back into the water.

It was soothing and took the pain right away.

"Feel better?" he asked as he held me.

I nodded.

"Yea, thanks." I said.

We swam in silence for a few moments, till Glenn spoke.

"I don't usually sleep with random strangers." He said.

I chuckled.

"Me either." I said.

"I am usually in it for the long run." I said.

Glenn's face changed in thought and he turned to me.

"I would like to be in it in the long run with you." He said.

I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said.

I smiled and swam to him, putting my legs around his hips.

He blushed.

"I would like that too." I said.

We swam like that for a while, till Glenn realized that the guys probably thought we got eaten.

"We should go." He said.

I nodded and we swam to shore and got dressed.

Glenn looked at me as I bound myself up.

"Why do you wear that?" he asked.

"I was first doing it because my bra broke, but then when The Governor thought I was a boy, it came in handy." I Said.

Glenn nodded

"I don't trust your friends like you do yet, I would like to keep me being a girl a secret, till I know that It's ok." I said.

Glenn nodded.

"Yea, that's probably best." He said.

"I'll even help." He said.

I smiled and we headed back to camp, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

We walked back to camp, and Glenn let go of my hand right before we hit the tree line.

We walked into camp to see the guys laughing.

They looked at us and Rick spoke.

"Why are you all wet? We were just about to look for you." He said.

Glenn hid a blush and I realized that I was going to have to answer.

"Yea, we found a little river and took a dip. It was refreshing. I can take you guys if you want too." I said.

"Nah, thanks kid. I'm beat." Said Daryl.

Rick nodded and yawned.

"Ok, let's get some sleep. I'll take first watch." He said.

The guys all got comfortable on the ground, and I did the same.

I slept near Glenn but not too close.

We didn't want to give anything away.

* * *

The morning came too fast.

We got up and started our way.

"Where is the rest of your group?" I asked.

Rick answered.

"We hid them in a small apartment complex south of the Governor." He said.

"Yea, my wife and two kids are there." Said Daryl.

I stopped

Daryl didn't look like a husband and father.

"How old are your children?" I asked.

Daryl smiled.

"Angel is one and Michael is 3 months old." He said.

I smiled.

We walked another hour.

"Ok, so let me explain something to you." Said Rick

"We have cleared the apartment building. So, there are no walkers in it. Each family has their own apartment. The windows are boarded up, and we try not to lite any candles to draw attention at night." He said.

I nodded.

"We will find you a place, don't worry." He said.

Glenn took this opportunity to talk.

"Sam can stay with me. I have the room." Said Glenn.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at Glenn.

"What?" he asked.

"You have been huddled in your place for weeks, and only come out for runs. Why now?" asked Rick

"I just think that Maggie would want me to try to live." He said.

Rick nodded and clapped Glenn on the back.

"Good to hear my friend." He said

And we were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

We got to the apartment complex.

We quickly filed inside, and bolted the door.

"We Clear?" yelled Rick

After a moment of silence we heard a voice.

"Clear!"

Rick sighed in relief.

He ran up the stair, and we followed.

The apartment doors opened, and people looked as us.

Daryl went to who I assumed was his wife and kissed her.

She had a baby boy on her hip, and a little girl at her side.

Rick went to a young boy with a little girl on his hip.

I assumed was his son and daughter.

There was a woman in another door with long blond hair, she was soon joined by a dark skinned woman with a bun.

Tyreese went to them and hugged them both.

Glenn ushered me to a closed door.

"In here." He said.

I nodded and followed, but not before Rick introduced me.

"Everybody, this is Sam." He said

"He's going to be living with Glenn." He said.

Everyone smiled their hellos.

Glenn and I walked into his apartment.

It looked to be a one bedroom apartment.

I turned to Glenn.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, we are almost out of supplies, so we are going to need to keep moving soon, but that's not going to be for a week." He said.

I nodded.

"The good news is we have figured out how to have hot water." He said.

I gasped.

"How?" I asked.

Glenn smiled.

"Solar panels." He said.

I sighed.

"I don't really have any clothes, but I would like a shower." I said.

Glenn smiled again.

"I'll get it started for you, it can be tricky." He said.

I nodded and looked around as he got the shower started.

"Why would you ever want to leave?" I asked.

Glenn spoke from the bathroom.

"Like I said, we ran out of supplies, and have picked off every other place we can, it's time to move on." He said.

Glenn came out of the bathroom.

"Shower's running." He said.

"I'll see if I can get you some clean clothes." He said.

I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I was thankful to pee on an actual toilet.

I then peeled my dirty clothes off and hopped into the shower.

I washed my hair and let the water run on me.

I heard the door open from the apartment.

"Glenn is that you? Why don't you join me?" I asked.

I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom and the shower curtain opened.

I looked to see Glenn.  
I gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were someone else." I said.

Glenn nodded.

"Jumpy much?" he asked as he started taking his clothes off.

"I got you some clothes." He said.

I nodded and watched as he peeled his clothes off.

I couldn't help but stare.

I didn't get to see much by the river, but man was he hot.

He stepped into the shower behind me, and closed the curtain.

Daryl's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door, and went to open it.

It was Glenn.

"I need some clothes for Sam." He said.

I nodded and let him in.

"I'll see what Cassie has for him to borrow." I said.

Glenn nodded.

I went into the room and got a change of clothes that looked like they would fit the boy.

I came out and handed them to Glenn.

"Thanks." He said.

I nodded and turned as Angel started talking to me.

Cassie came into the room and spoke to Glenn.

"Glenn, the poor boy looked so thin. Why don't you come with me, and see if I have anything better for him." She said.

Glenn nodded and put the clothes down on the table and followed Cassie.

A couple minutes later Glenn was leaving with a wave.

"She couldn't find anything but thanks." He said.

I nodded and watched as Glenn left.

I turned to the table to see that Glenn had left the clothes on the table.

I decided I would bring them to him.

"Cassie?" I said.

"Yes Hun?" she asked

"Glenn forgot his clothes I got him, I'll be right back." I said.

Cassie smiled.

"Sounds good." She said.

I walked up to her and kissed her.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too, hurry back, I want to snuggle after the kids go to bed." She said.

I smiled.

Snuggle was our code word for Adult time.

I nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Glenn's door.

There was no answer, so I tried the door.

It was open.

I walked in and heard the shower running.

Sam must have been taking a shower, but where was Glenn.

I put the clothes onto the table, and turned to leave when I heard a thud and a moan.

Only one thing made that noise.

I pulled out my knife and headed towards the sound.

The water stopped and I heard another thud.

I heard the door that connected the bedroom to the bathroom swing open and hit the wall.

I slowly lifted my knife and headed for the bedroom.

Did a walker get it?

I didn't hear any fighting or see any blood.

The bedroom door was cracked, and I peered in.

I did not expect to see what I saw.

Glenn and Sam were going at it on the bed.

Glenn was gay?

I then saw the front of Sam.

Sam was a girl.

I couldn't help it.

"What the Hell is going on?" I yelled.

Sam screamed and Glenn quickly covered her and himself up.

They sat up and looked at me.

"It's not what it looks like." Said Glenn as he looked in between Sam and I.

"I mean it is, but it isn't." he said.

I guess Rick had heard the commotion, because he had entered with his gun.

When he saw what the ruckus was about he put his gun down, and stifled a smile.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"What's going on here, is that Sam is a girl, and her and Glenn are getting it on!" I yelled.

Rick snorted.

I threw the clothes at Glenn.

"Here are the clothes you asked for." I said.

Sam was now red, poor girl.

"I'm outta here." I said, and turned to leave.

Sam's P.O.V.

I looked in between Rick and Glenn.

Rick shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

I looked at Glenn who nodded.

"I was afraid, and wanted to trust you before I told you." I said.

Rick turned to Glenn.

"You knew the whole time?" he asked.

Glenn motioned to us being covered up.

Rick snorted a laugh.

"Well obviously you knew." He laughed out.

He turned to me and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't lie to me again." He said.

I nodded my head.

Rick turned to leave.

Before he closed the front door, he yelled.

"Next time, lock the door Glenn." He said.

"Will do Rick!" yelled Glenn back.

The door closed and Rick left.

Glenn turned to me.

"Well, Told you that you could trust them." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing, now where were we?" I asked.

Glenn smiled and dove on top of me.

I let out a squeal.

We were met with Daryl pounding on the wall.

"Be quiet!" we heard through the wall.

We stifled giggles and continued where we left off, well into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**

 **Chapter 9:**

* * *

A week had passed, and gone.

Rick and the group had found enough provisions for us to stay longer.

I was sitting on the couch with Beth, when I suddenly felt really sick.

I bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

When I had emptied my stomach, I went back to sit next to Beth.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe some food was out of date." I said.

Beth smiled.

"I think your pregnant. Didn't you and Glenn use protection?" she asked.

I stopped.

Why had I not thought of that?

The door opened and Glenn walked in.

"I'm going to go now." Said Beth as she got up and walked out.

Glenn looked at her as she left and shut the door, then turned to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's up with that?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Glenn, can I ask you something?" I asked.

Glenn nodded and sat next to me, taking my hands in his.

"Anything." He said.

I smiled.

"Would you still be with me, say if I was accidentally pregnant?" I asked.

Glenn froze and looked at my stomach and then back to me.

"Are you?" he asked.

I nodded.

Glenn smiled.

"I have always wanted to be a father. We are going to be a real family now." He said.

I smiled.

"Glenn?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam?" he replied.

"I love you I said.

Glenn smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

"We are going to get through this." He said.

I nodded.

"Wait till the rest of the group finds out that I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted.

The wall pounded and Daryl spoke.

"We already know, paper thin walls!" yelled Daryl.

We laughed.

"Congrats!" he yelled.

Glenn smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Daryl." He yelled back.

I smiled.

Glenn scooted closer to me.

"I promise that things are going to be ok. That we are going to be just fine." He said.

I nodded and kissed him.

Little did we know, that we were about to hit a roadblock called Terminus.

THE END

SEQUEL COMING SOON!

LOVING THE HOPE


End file.
